grandchase new adventure
by shino755
Summary: grand chase mendapat masalah baru dengan rencana kaze,aze yang baru (working summary)
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Grand12 : hola hai semuanya mohon maaf jika ada gangguan/kata salah/gaje jika ada kemiripan nama tolong dimaafkan soalnya ini cerita fanfic pertama saya

OC 1 : alah lama banget lang sung aja kale

Oc 2 : iya nih lama

Oc 3 : ….

Grand12 : oke tapi disclaimer nya siapa?

Oc 4 : oh oh oh aku aku!

Diclaimer : grandchase bukan punya saya tapi milik megaxus dan KOG

Happy reading !

-grand chase mansion-

Jam 13.00

Ya seperti biasa hari ini hari yang tenang da- (pedang hampir kena author) aihhh kaget gua siapa sih orang gila yang lempar pedang

-Di lapangan-

"Hei kembali kau kakek tua Bangka! " teriak elesis yang sedang mengejar seighart dan melempari pedang ke dia karena buku komiknya di ambil oleh sang immortal. Ya sieghart yang berumur 400 tahun (author : wih keren 400 tahun tapi kok kayak anak kecil ya/seighart :(author dipotong jadi bagian molekul)

Mari kita lihat keadaan semua chaser :

Lire dan ryan : sedang mengurus taman (author : cieeeeeee /ryan : apa loh!)

Arme : membuat ramuan (author : ahhhhhhh lari sebelum meledak/arme : sweatdrop)

Dio : tidur

Ronan : mencoba menenangkan elesis yang sedang marah ( author : oi ronan udah ditenangin belum/ronan : bacot lu mau bantuin/ogah entar gua kena pedang elesis lagi)

Zero dan nina: nonton bioskop (author:cieeeeeeeee)

Lass: latihan

Jin dan amy : berkareoke (author: woi ! suara kalian sengau banget (digebukin jin))

Rufus : memburu jiwa

Rin : jalan – jalan

Asin : nonton tv

Mari : bereksperimen dengan kodok

Ley : makan snack

Elesis dan seighart :saling mengejar satu sama lain

Jam 14.00

Para chaser berkumpul di ruang tamu (kecuali seighart dan elesis )

" gile tuh cu sama kakek ngak pernah akur" ucap mari "ya begitulah mereka " ryan bilang

Brak !

Treng!

"Suara gaduh apa itu?!" tanya knight master "biasalah knight master elesis dan seighart loh" dio bilang

"ah tersera mereka lah. aku ingin kalian bertemu dengan krew baru grand chase " bilang knight master "lalu kapan dia datang "tanya rufus " eh bukan dia tapi mereka ada ber 4 tapi mereka nyasar .besok kalian akan mencari mereka" bilang knight master

Ditempat lain

Tempat 1 : "ehhhhh aku dimana ini ? sepertinya aku kesasar " bilang seseorang laki - laki

Tempat 2 : "waaaaaah! Kita nyasar"teriak seorang gadis dangan gadis lain disebelah nya "hah nyasar yay! " satu gadis lagi sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku temannya yang bodoh

Tempat 3 :haiya daritadi gua keliling ngak nyampe juga ya ?

Grand12 : sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika anda tak suka

Oc 1 : hmmmmm lumayan bagus sih

Grand12 : makasih oke review

All oc :RnR please

special thanks to :

-chalice07

-the vteran prince


	2. Chapter 2 new member

Grand12 : halo semuanya

All OC : udah siap belum ceritanya ?

Grand12: udah

Oc 1 : bentar

Grand12: kenapa ?!

Oc 2 : gua sakit perut

Grand12 : yah gih kamu ke toilet

Oc 2 : bentar

1 jam kemudian

Oc 3: lu lama banget

Oc 2 : sorry

Grand12 : okay lets get this show on the road

Disclaimer : gc bukan punya grand12 jika punya dia gc akan hancur ( ditebas author )

-Grand chase mansion-

Besok pagi jam 10.00

"Sip semua siap ayo kita jalan " bilang elesis

Jin dan amy : forest of angry ent

Rufus dan asin : primitive island

Arme dan lass : gaikoz castle

Zero dan nina : trial forest

Dio dan ley :ruin of silver knight

Seighart dan mari : trial tower

Elesis dan ronan : forsaken barrows

Lire dan ryan : elven forest

Rin : kerie beach

Primitive island

"Rufus kita harus hati – hati disini "asin bilang "iya aku mengerti " jawab rufus

Tiba – tiba mereka melihat seorang laki – laki sedang berlari dengan luka di dada

Asin langsung berlari menyelamatkan dia diikuti rufus di belakang tapi mereka terhalang oleh antioonette (maaf 2000x kalau salah ) rufus langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya 'expunge!" lansung rufus memakai ke 3 senjatanya dan antionette mati lalu mereka membawa anak itu ke mansion di jalan anak itu bilang bahwa dia adalah salah anggota baru grand chase bernama masamune

Ruin of silver knight

Dio berjalan melihat ada orang /tidak ternnyata dia melihat seorang anak muda sedang bertarung dengan undead fighter dio llang sung mem bantunya tapi undead fighter itu banyak sekali sehingga ley dan dio kewlahan dengan itu dio langsung memakai jurus nya"evil eddy !"akhirnya semua undead fighter mati "terima kasih bilang" anak itu "nama ku mark aku nyasar saat aku mencari grand chase " sambung anak itu "kami grand chase "bilang dio anak itu hanya ber oh ria

TBC

Grand12 : ahhhhhh selesai juga

Masamune : oi author kapan gua action?

Mark : gua juga kapan ?

Grand12 : tenang entar juga ada

Anyway RNR


	3. Chapter 3 new member part 2

Grand12 : holaaaaaaaaaaah (jatuh dari tangga ) ouhhhhhhh sakit nya encok ku

Oc 4 : hahahahahahahaha

Grand12 : kurang ajar kamu huh ! daripada buang waktu mari kita mulai disclaimer !

Disclaimer : grand chase bukan milik grand12 tapi milik KOG dan megaxus

`elven forest `

jam 22.00

lire : huaaaaa cape saya cariin mereka

ryan : iya benar merka susah banget dicari

? : frost and flame !

ryan : hei lire kau dengar itu

lire : ya iyalah ! aku denger suaranya gede begitu!

Ryan : tapi suara siapa ya

Lire : ayo kita lihat

Meanwhile

? pov

? : ihhhhhh mereka banyak sekali sih

? : iya kamu bener tapi lebih baik kan hihihihihihihi

? : (sweat drop)

lire and ryan pov

lire : disitu ( nunjuk ke kembaran gadis misterius )

? : eh kalian siapa ?

lire : kami dari grand chase

? : nah tepat waktu ayo Bantu kami !

ryan : "hmph dasar tukang ngatur" batinnya

setelah semua musuh hilang tiba tiba muncul 2 trolls

ke 2 trolls : uharrrrrrrrrr

? : hihihi "heat fist!"

Dalam seketika 1 troll itu mati

Lire : giliran ku "void shot "

Dan akhirnya kedua monster itu mati

? : terima kasih !

lire : apakah kalian ber dua salah satu anggota baru yang nyasar

liz : iya terima kasih nama ku liz

patty : dan aku patty senang bertemu dengan kalian

lire : oh salam kenal aku lire dan ini ryan

ryan :ayo kita kembali ke mansion

lire : ( lewat radio ) oke semua sudah terkumpul ayo semuanya balik

semua gc : baik !

gerbang mansion GC

patty : wahhhhhhhh gede sekali rumahnya

masamune : ohhhhhhh jadi disini toh

mark : lumayan jika aku bilang

saat di dalam mansion KM sudah menunggu

KM : selamat datang ke grand chase mansion. Perkenalkan diri kalian

Mark : aku mark

Masamune : aku masamune

Patty : aku patty

Liz : aku liz

KM : sebutkan job kalian !

Mark : rust bucket

Masamune : dragon slayer

Liz : elementer

Patty : fire bender

KM oke besok kalian akan terima test masuk GC temui aku di trial forest besok jam 7.00 pagi

Mark,patty,liz,masmune : oke

Grand12: huaaa selesai juga

Patty : aduh aku deg –degan nih

Grand12 : tenang gampang kok tesnya

Masamune : benar yah

Grand21: iya

RnR please


	4. Chapter 4 something weird here

Grand12 : holaaaaaa semuanya

Patty ; halooo juga

Mark :udah siap belum ?

Grand12 : eh ceritanya aja belum bikin

Semua OC : uapppa ?!

Grand12 : hahahahaha bercanda doing kok

Semua oc : (memberi death glare pada author)

Grand12 : sudah lupakan itu disclaimer !

Disclaimer : GC bukan milik grand12 tapi KOG dan megaxus

Notice : karena saya kehabisan ide maka saya lewatkan test nya

Granchase mansion

Jam 11.00

Patty : yay berhasil juga

Masamune : gak usah lebay (dikasih api sama patty)

Grandchase mansion

Jam 17.00

Semua chaser makan tenang di ruang tamu tapi tidak untuk seighart dan elesis yang berkelahi hanya karena ikan baker elesis diambil seighart

Masamune : apa selalu begini ?

Arme :yup selalu begini

Liz : (menghela napas)

Keesokan harinya

Jam 14.00

KM : nah hari ini aku ada misi untuk kalian ber – 4

Aku ingin kalian berinvestigasi didesa sekitar gorgos doungen

Patty,liz,masamune,mark: kenapa

KM : karena disitu dibilang bahwa orang mulai bertingkah aneh sejak 2 hari lalu

Semua oc : baik !

KM : oh iya lass ikut dengan kalian jika ada yang salah

Mark : baiklah kalau begitu

1 jam kemudian

patty : ayo kita jalan!

Di desa itu

Lass : hmmmmm ini memang aneh

Patty : hahaha tidak ada yang aneh

Liz : tidak lass benar patty

Mark : lihat benar – benar

Liz : tunggu mereka bayangan?

Mark : betul

Masmune : gawat kalau begitu coba kita chek tempat gorgos

Tempat red gorgos

Masamune : baiklah ayo kita berpencar

Lass : benar

Mark : baik kalau begitu liz dan patty 1 kelompok,aku dengan lass, masamune sendiri kita bertemu 1 jam lagi

Semuanya :baiklah

Aneh nya mereka hanya bertemu gon dan gorgon

Akhirnya mereka tidak menemukan apa – apa

Grandchase mansion

KM : jadi kalian tak menemukan apa – apa

Semua :iya

KM : baiklah kalau begitu

Di suatu tempat

? : nyonya kaze aze ini para tahanan dari desa itu

kaze'aze : taruh mereka di penjara bawah tanah aku punya rencana untuk mereka

TBC

Grand12 : oke setelah ini akan ada side story

Patty : yay side story . side story itu apa ?

Grand12 : sweat drop

RNR please


	5. side story 1 : test

patty : halooo semuanya

mark : author kemana ?

patty :dia cuti

masmune : berapa hari ?

patty : ngak tahu. lagipula ayo mulai. disclaimer !

disclaimer : GC bukan milik grand12 tapi milik KOG dan megaxus

**grand chase mansion**

**9.00 pagi**

liz : halo semuanya ini ada surat

para chaser melihat surat itu bersegel KM

saat dibuka

semua chaser kaget

lansung semua lari ke kamarnya masing - masing

liz,patty,masamune,mark bingung lalu mereka melihat di kertas itu

patty : ohhhhhh ada test

semua langsung ke kamarnya kecuali patty

patty : hmmmmm test itu apa ?

**tempat test**

**11.00 pm**

****semua chaser bediri tegak di lapangan

KM : baiklah hari ini akan ada test kalian semua ada test yaitu teori

**test pertama**

KM : ayo kita mulai

mari kita initip mereka

ryan : ngak tahu (putus harapan)

lass : ekspresi tak tahu

arme : mengejarkan dengan santai

amy : hmmmmm

jin : stress

lire : menjawab dengan tenang

patty : (melipat lipat kertas nya) yay jadi deh jerapah

liz : exspresi putus harapan

mari : sudah selesai dari awal test

seighart : masih mengerjakan

dio : (tidur)

ley : bingung

rufus : mengerjakan dengan santai

asin: sama seperti jin

mark : (tidur)

masmune : sedang menejarkan

zero : menyontek dengan grandark

rin : main main

**grandchase mansion**

**1.00 pm**

****ronan : huah akhirnya selesai juga

elesis : iya

KM : hasil test kalian jelek cuma rufus,mari,mark,arme,lire dan masamune

semuanya (kecuali lire,rufus,mari,mark,arme dan masamune) : UAPAAAA !?

patty : oke selesai

liz : ah author jahat masa semua dibikin jelek

ronan : lagian dia ke mana sih ?

**hawai**

grand12 : ahhhh ini baru nama nya hidup


	6. Chapter 5 demon god ?

patty :halooo lagi

mark : si author belum juga balik ?

patty : iya

masamune : okelah kalau begitu

patty : disclaimer !

mark : tunggu liz mana ?

liz : hosh hosh nyampe juga akhirnya

patty : oke ayo mulai!

mark : walah mesin diclaimer nya rusak

patty : liz saja kalau begitu

liz : ya sudahlah

disclaimer : GC bukan milik grand12 tapi milik megaxus dan KOG

**KM office**

**11.00 pm**

KM : baguslah kalian ber - 4 bisa datang

liz : kenapa ?

KM : dengar aku ingin kalian memebersihkan danau aurora dan kalahkan krakos

patty : baiklah

mark : tapikan tempatnya jauh

masamune : tenang saja liz bisa menteleport kita iyakan liz ?

liz : iya

mark :baiklah ayo mulai

liz : sudah sampai!

mark :wow cepat sekali

liz : iya dong

masamune : ya udah ayo kita cari krakos

patty : eh ? lihat itu ( nunjuk ke sebuah tempat kaya tabung )

liz : hmmm apa itu. seperti sebuah tempat penyimpanan ayo kita lihat

mark : hiaaa titanic fist

seketika itu tabung itu langsung pecah

liz : wow hebat sekali

patty : ini apa ?

masamune : hmmm seperti jiwa manusia

tiba - tiba

krakos : huuuuaaaaa !

masamune : awas !

mark : ayo kita lawan dia !

krakos : huaaaa ! akan ku masukin jiwa kalian ke situ

masamune : hiaaaaaa dragon claw

patty : heat fist

krakos : ha ! meleset

mark : thunder king !

krakos : ugh! lumayan rasakan ini !

liz : dark rain

krakos : uaaah

patty : heat fist !

krakos pun kesakitan dan tumbang

krakos : sial

mark : sebenarnya tabung itu dan semua jiwa itu untuk apa ?!

krakos : untuk dewa kehancuran di dekat kalian

mark : ?!

krakos pun mati

patty : nah selesai juga bisa makan kepiting bakar deh sekarang

mark : hmmm dewa kehancuran di dekat kita ? batinnya

**grand chase mansion **

**14.00**

patty : halo semuanya malam ini kita akan makan kepiting bakar

amy : yay !

jin : dapat dari mana ?

liz : dari krakos

**kM office **

**14.00**

mark : permisi ?

KM : masuk . oh akmu mark ada apa ?

mark : aku mau menanyakan sesuatu

KM : apa itu ?

mark : apa maksudnya "dewa kehancuran di dekat kita"

KM hanya diam

KM : kamu tak usah tau itu

akhirnya mark pergi

mark : apa yang dimaksud KM ? batinnya


	7. Chapter 6 kaze,aze make her move

grand12 : akhirnya nyampe juga

patty : yay ! akhirnya author nyampe juga

liz : yah sudah waktunya

grand12 : baiklah ayo jangan leha - leho ayo mulai

disclaimer : gc bukan milik tapi grand12 tapi milik KOG dan megaxus

**kaze,aze castle**

kaze,aze : baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul

? : sudah !

kaze,aze : baiklah kita cuma kurang satu orang lagi

? : siapa ?

kaze,aze : seseorang yang ada di penjara serdin

? : ya sudah ayo kita jemput dia

kamiki : ya sudah semua siap - siap

**grand chase mansion**

**jam 11.00**

**brak ! **

liz : hey ! cepat panggil arme disini ada yang terluka !

rin : iya bentar

**grand chase infarmary**

? : dengar jangan pikirkan aku kalian harus ke penjara serdin !

ronan : kenapa ?!

? : karena penjara serdin sedang diserang !

lass : apa ?!

amy : ayo kita harus cepat !

jin : baiklah ayo kita pergi !

**serdin prison**

asin : huh sampai juga

lass : lihat itu !

kaze,aze : jadi kalian datang juga grandchase

rufus : kaze,aze

kaze,aze : maaf tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk kalian (membuka sebuah portal)

asin : kamu tak akan lari

? : empower !

asin : ugh?!

rufus : tak mungkin! seorang bounty hunter?!

muncul seorang gadis berbaju hitam membawa sebuah sabit besar yang ujungnya mirip sebuah pistol

? : dada semoga kita bertemu lagi ya ! (masuk ke portal)

rufus : ...

**1jam kemudian **

KM : sayang kalian tak bisa menangkap kaze,aze

mark : kami sudah berusaha KM

KM : tak apa - apa

**kaze,aze castle**

? : terimakasih sudah membebaskan ku kaze,aze

kaze,aze :tak apa-apa free

free : pasti kau butuh pertolongan kan

kaze,aze : iya

grand : nah selesai juga

asin : parah lu author masa gue dikenain empower

grand12 : yah begitulah

RNR please


	8. Chapter 7 demon god rises pt 1

grand12 : ehhh semuanya

liz : lama banget kita udah nunggu 4 jam nih

grand12 :sorry tadi motor aku macet

mark : ya udah ayo kita mulai

disclaimer : gc bukan milik grand12 tapi milik megaxus dan KOG

**serdin castle**

**19.00 malam**

mark : jadi ini pesta ulang tahunnya ratu serdin

amy : yup

arme : mari kita masuk

ronan : ramai juga

seighart : sepertinya semua raja benua pada berkumpul

sementara itu di suatu tempat jauh

tentara 1 : apa betul ini tempatnya ?

tentara 2 : bener

tentara 3 : hey lihat ini sebuah jurnal/dairy

tentara 1 : gawat kita harus melapor pada yang mulia !

dari jauh

kaze,aze : (menyentikan jari )

**duar!**

kaze,aze : manusia bodoh

**di istana serdin**

seorang tentara terluka berat datang

tentara 1 : kamu harus mengevuasikan pesta ini

KM : arme pakai jurus teleportasi mu sekarang

langsung semua chaser (termasuk KM) terteleportasi ke lantai dasar

tiba - tiba tanah bergetar

kaze,aze : free sekarang !

free : baik ! jurus pengunci gembok setan

langsung semua chaser (termasuk KM) terteleportasi ke lantai dasar

elesis : ow arme !

arme : maaf

lass : lain kali saja berantemnya

KM : cepat semuanya ikuti aku

** sementara itu**

tentara 1 : yang mulia mungkin ini waktunya

ratu serdin : benar ini saatnya . semuanya perhatian .sebenarnya istana ini adalah sebuah penjara

semuanya : ?!

ratu serdin :dulu ada sebuah guild bernama the darkness slayer tugas mereka adalah membela kebenaran dari semua anggota nya ada seseorang yang bernama sabusa yang terkuat tapi sabusa takut pada 1 hal yaitu jika seseorang lebih kuat darinya maka itu dia mulai memakan jiwa manusia untuk menambah kekuatan nya

**di lantai dasar**

para chaser tiba di sebuah pintu besar

KM : baiklah disinilah tantangan terbesar kalian . kalian siap ?

semua chaser : siap !

mark : apa ini tempat penjara dewa kehancuran ? batinnya

elesis : baiklah ayo kita masuk !

pintunya pun dibuka

saat sedang berlari di lorong nya

mark : apa ini - ?

KM mengangguk

mark : tapi bagaimana kalian mensegel dia ?

KM : dulu aku membuat segelnya dari kulitnya

mark : ...

saat masih berjalan

mereka bertemu kaze,aze

KM : kaze,aze !

kaze,aze : ahhhhh aurora lama tak jumpa

KM : kalian lanjutkan saja tanpa aku . aku akan menglihkan perhatian dia

semua chaser : baik

KM : hiaaa mega slash

saat KM bertarung dengan kaze,aze semua chaser langsung melewati mereka

? : explosive shot !

rufus : awas !

? : ehhhh kita bertemu lagi

rufus dan lass : kalian jalan saja dulu

seighart : baik !

alice : oh iya nama ku alice

rufus : hmph rufus

lass : lass

alice : ayo mulai !

rufus : hiaaa howling gale !

alice : we ngak kena

lass : siapa bilang ? ( yang tiba - tiba muncul dibelakang )

alice : scthye spin

lass : ugh !

rufus : hia nether blade

serangan rufus ditahan oleh alice

alice : eeeeh mata itu ingatkan ku pada seseorang. oh aku ingat seorang bounty hunter yang bernama legis

rufus dan lass : ?!

lass : dimana dia sekarang ?!

alice : hmm baiklah akan aku ceritakan

**flashback**

**goerge of oath**

legis : hmpnh bagus juga kamu

alice : iya dong

legis : hiaa expunge !

alice : subtitution

legis : ugh (melihat bekas sabitan nya)

alice : oke bye bye (siap menyabit legis )

tapi legis berhasil lari ke sungai

**end of flashback**

alice : ya begitulah ceritanya

lass : kurang ajar !

grand12 : ya bersambung duluyah

lass : eh author kenapa papa ku dan rufus dibawa

grand12 :yakan biar seru

lass : tapi ngak begini juga !

grand12 : (udah tinggal debu)

rufus :yah tu orang kabur


	9. Chapter 8 demon god rises pt 2

grand12 : yosh semua siap

patty : semuanya siap

grand12 : oke disclaimer

disclaimer : gc bukan milik grand12 tapi milik KOG dan megaxus

**di lorong**

lire : apa masih jauh ?

jin : tak tahu

asin : jin awas !

sebuah pedang samurai di lempar oleh seseorang

jin : apa ?!

? : aku terkejut kalian bisa sampai sini

muncul seorang laki -laki berambut putih membawa 1 kotak berisi pedang samurai yang diikat tali "keep out "

jin : asin sekarang kita akan bekerja sama

asin : oke !

jin : kalian pergi saja dulu kami akan menyusul

amy : hati-hati ya jin

jin : tenang saja

asin : ayo jangan lama

mifune : nama ku mifune pengguna 50 pedang samurai

jin : jin anggota terakhir silver knight (digatak asin)

asin : kan masih ada aku bodoh !

mifune : hiaaaaaaa (melempar kotak yang berisi pedang samurai dan tali yang melilit kotak itu langsung membuat arena )

jin : hiaaa destroyer of heaven

mifune : hiaaaa wolves fang (mifune langsung mengambil 3 pedang yang masih menancap dan langsung menyerang jin )

asin : razor wind kick

mifune : hiaaa 3 beast attack

jin : hiaaaa asura yang !

mifune : meleset

asin : bamboo shallow

mifune : hia megaslash

seketika bambu-bambu asin kepotong

asin : sial

jin : memasuki burning mode

asin : hanuman

jin : hiiiiaaa fist of ten thousand hell

mifune : meleset

grand 12 : dah sampai sini dulu ya

jin : terus kita bagaimana

grand12 :terus bertarung


	10. Chapter 9 demon god rises pt 4

grand12 : halo semuanya

liz : oi kapan kita nyampenya ?

patty : iya nih

grand12 :tenang hari ini kalian bakal nyampe disclaimer

disclaimer : gc bukan milik grand12 tapi milik KOG dan megaxus

**di lorong yang hampir dekat dari para chaser**

kamiki : gawat free mereka dekat dengan kita

free : benar

kamiki : bagaimana ini ?

free : tenang

**sementara itu **

kaze,aze : dasar kamu aurora

KM : tak papa yang penting kamu tak bisa menyusul mereka

KM : jurus pengunci gerakan

**sementara itu di lorong**

free : kalian tak akan melewati aku !

elesis : fated circle

seighart : highlander assault

mari : kalian tak usah melawan dia

para chaser langsung bingung

mari pun berjalan melewati free langsung (lewat tubuhnya langsung)

semua chaser kaget karena mari bisa melewati tubuhnya

mari :lihat ini hanya illusi

free : hmph jadi kamu sudah tahu itu

elesis : ayo kita lanjutkan

**sementara itu**

kamiki : apa ini pintunya ?

free : iya

kamiki : ayo kita masuk

free : iya

saat di dalam

kamiki : ahhhhhhhh

free : kenapa ?

kamiki : hah hiu cuma illusi

di tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah kantong dililit rantai dan dibelakang nya ada sebuah patung gaia kayu

free : cepat siapkan suntikan nya

kamiki mengekuarkan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan hitam

liz : berhenti kalian

free : sial kamiki cepat

lire : cepat halangi kamiki

free : tak akan bisa

seighart : hiaaaa (seighart melompat tinggi)

free : tak mungkin !

arme : cepat seighart hancurkan suntikannya

seighart : hiaaaaa soul edge

suntikannya pun hancur

**sementara itu**

kaze,aze : dengar itu aurora dewa kehancuran telah bangkit hahahahahahahaha

KM : cross slash !

kaze,aze pun mati

tiba - tiba tanah bergetar

seighart : hah kenapa ini orang sudah aku hancurkan tabung

elesis : dasar kakek-kakek tua ! itu tadi cuma illusi kau hanya menghancurkan patung gaia nya

seighart : sial

rufus : apa ini ?

alice : ha nyonya kaze,aze berhasil udah sampai sini duluya (menghilang tanpa jejak)

jin : ada apa ini ?!

mifune :hmph

alice : hey mifune ayo kita pergi

dan mereka berdua menghilang

tiba-tiba karung disitu mulai bergerak dan berbentuk seperti orang

lire : gawat void shot

ryan : power strike

ronan : tornado stinger

liz : fire fist

patty : frost kick

tapi semua serangan tak berpengaruh sama sekali

langsung sabusa mendorong mereka semua dan langsung terpental ke belakang

**di serdin**

sabusa : akhirnya aku bebas !

KM : sabusa !

sabusa : ahhhhh KM senang aku melihat kamu untuk datang untuk melihat kabebasan ku

KM : tak akan ku biarkan

sabusa : demonic shot !

KM : ugh

sabusa : aku tak punya waktu untukmu entar kita ketemu lagi (menghilang tanpa jejak )

KM : sial

grand12: nah sampai sini dulu ya

mark : oi author kenapa si dewa kehancuran lu biarin hidup

grand 12 : biar menarik

mark : ...


	11. Chapter 10 nightmare circus

masamune : author mana ?

patty : ehhh ada surat

liz : jangan bilang author pergi libur lagi ?!

patty : ngak ada masalah keluarga jadi dia titip ceritanya

mark : ohhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

**di serdin market**

seighart : masih ada lagi ngak mari yang harus dibeli ? (sambil membawa sebuah karung gede)

mari : masih ada 2 karung lagi

seighart : UAPPA ?!

* * *

**grand chase mansion**

**pkl 18.00**

seighart : huah akhirnya selesai juga

liz : hey lihat ada surat yang berlabel NC

mark : coba buka

patty : wahhh sebuah tiket gratis ke sebuah sirkus

lass : hmmm perasaan aku kenal label ini

arme : ahhh mungkin cuma perasaan kamu kali

lass : ...

rufus : apa mungkin ? batinnya

rin : ya sudah kita siap-siap yuk

patty : okeeee

* * *

**serdin park**

**18.30**

rin : yah kita datang lebih awal

amy : ya udah kita jalan-jalan saja dulu ayo jin

jin : iya

asin : hey aku mau beli popcorn buat entar

rin : ikuttttt

patty : cotton candy !

liz : hey patty tunggu

ronan : elesis yuk kita main lempar bola

elesis : yuk

arme : yuk lass kita beli minum

lass : eheh (ditarik arme )

mark : aku akan cari tempat duduk

masamune : aku mau main lempar pisua ahhhh

rufus : aku harus menyelidiki tempat ini

zero : aku ikut kamu

seighart : yuk mari kita lihat pameran robotnya disitu

mari : ayo

dio : ley kita main adu kekuatan mau ?

ley : ahhh mending kau kuat

lire : wih kita lihat toko bunga itu yuk

ryan : ayo

**dibelakang nightmare circus**

rufus : hmmm apa itu ?

? : hahahaha sebentar lagi semua jiwa itu akan jadi milikku hahaha

rufus dan zero pun mengintip

rufus : ziddler !

zero : kita harus bilang pada yang lain

* * *

**nightmare circus**

**19.00**

zero : lass gawat ziddler ada disini

lass : apa !

arme : gawat kalau begini !

liz : ziddler siapa ?

patty : ehhh apa itu dia ?

ziddler : (lari-lari sambil bawa bom palsu)

rufus : gawat

elesis : gawat arme pakai teleportasi mu pada warga

arme : baik !

seketika semua orang disitu terteleportasi

ziddler : ah grand chase kalian datang juga yah !

rufus : bukankah dulu kau sudah mati ?

ziddler : tapi bisa hidup kembali hehehehe

rufus : tapi kali ini kau akan benar-benar kumusnahkan

ziddler :semuanya serang mereka

orentina : hia oya semuanya

hammerman : semuanya serang mereka

**near Nightmare circus**

? : hey apa ini tempatnya

? : kalau tak salah iya

? : ya sudah ayo kita masuk

**nightmare circus**

****dio : mereka banyak sekali

seighart : hiaaa sama saja

lire : big shot

asin : flow

jin : (burning mode ) fist of ten thousand hell !

rin : tornado

liz dan patty : frost and flame

lass : (berlari menuju ziddler ) ziddler !

ziddler : hahahaha (berubah menjadi deranged ziddler) datanglah

? : darkness slash

kepala ziddler langsung terpenggal. semuanya kaget

ziddler : sial (ziddler pun menjadi terbakar dan jadi abu)

langsung muncul dua orang laki-laki dan gadis

? : nah selesai juga

? : hai semuanya

elesis : siapa kalian ?

? : kami berdua datang untuk bergabung dengan grand chase

lire : kamilah grand chase

? : ohhhhh perkenalkan nama ku yukari dan di sebelah ku ini namanya justice

justice : ohhh jadi kalian grand chase

arme : welcome aboard

* * *

grand12 : nah sekarang ada oc baru deh

yukari : wah serunya

justice : ya udah baguslah

patty : yay member baru deh

notice : jika cerita ini kurang bagus maka saya minta maaf karena saya lagi kehabisan ide


	12. side story 2 death food

seighart : patty mana lama banget

lass : tau

liz : sama

mark : ya udah kita mulai saja lah

disclaimer : grand chase bukan milik grand12 tapi milik megaxus dan KOG

* * *

**grandchase mansion**

**11.00**

seighart : aduh lapar nih

ronan : sabarlah

ryan : gawat sang koki sakit

jin : MATILAH KITA

rin : tenang kita akan masak

yukari : benar sekali

semua chaser cowo (kecuali mark,rufus,justice,masamune) : TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK

liz : oke sudah disusun

hari 1 : patty

hari 2 : arme

hari 3 : lire

hari 4 : liz

hari 5 : yukari

hari 6 : amy

hari 7 : ley

hari 8 : mari

hari 9 : elesis

hari 10 : rin

* * *

hari pertama spagetti

seighart : uhhh apa boleh buat hap (masukin spagetti ke mulut) uhm enak sekali

jin : huh masa ?

ryan : ih iya bener

lass : kenapa bisa enak ?

patty : aku kasih oli motor (innocent )

langsung semua chaser cowo tepar

mari kita lewatkan makanan motor patty

* * *

hari kedua pizza

jin : uhhhhh arme

arme : iya ?

jin : kenapa daging nya rasa nya aneh ?

arme : ohhh karena daging nya habis maka aku pakai daging mush mon

jin : UAPA ?!

seighart :pantes rasanya tak mirip daging biasa

dio : terus kenapa sayurnya hijau sekali ?

arme : aku pakai lumut

dio : *tepar*

mari kita lewatkan masakan arme yang tak waras

* * *

hari ketiga chaisim

ryan : ummm enak

mark : ummmmm kok udah pada hitam ?

ryan : (pingsan)

seighart : (ngacir entah kemana)

zero : (diam-diam ngasih ke grandark)

jin : jangan tanya

lass : (makan dan langsung lari ke toilet)

kita lewatkan makanan basi lire

* * *

hari keempat kue BF

jin : selamat makan (waktu garpu hampir nyampe ke kue ) uwaaah kuenya hidup

dio : wahhhhh lari

ryan : ahhhh tolong ! tolong ! (pantatnya digigit salah satu kuenya)

mark : (lagi lawan kuenya)

justice : tolong ! (dikejar kue)

masamune : (coba untuk makan kuenya)

asin : (coba buat lari)

seighart : kamu masak apa sih liz ?!

liz : aku juga tak tahu ini buku resepnya

zero : ya ampun! ini kan buku resep buat bikin makanan iblis !

liz : oh pantesan

sebaiknya kita lewatkan makanan iblis liz

* * *

hari kelima rendang

jin : saat nya makan (haup) pedasssssssssss

ronan : (kaya naga keluarin api dari mulut)

lass : pedasssss banget

seighart : (pingsan dengan mata merah)

ryan : (lari dengan kekuatan klimaks ke sungai terdekat)

justice : yukari kenapa bisa pedas ?!

yukari : ohhh aku pakai cabe,cabe hijau,balsem dan ramuan mari

mari kita lewatkan makanan super pedas yukari

* * *

hari keenam tempura

asin : kenapa pahit sekali

amy : oh iya lupa kasih garam

seighart : dapat dari mana kok perasaan bau

amy : dari got

seighart : (pingsan)

zero : (kabur )

lass : (sama seperti zero)

dio : (pingsan dengan mulut berbusa)

mari kita lewatkan makanan bau amy

* * *

hari ketujuh fish and chip

jin : huaaaah tolong aku dikejar hiu !

ryan : hiu baik jangan gigit saya ya

ley : hmmmm sepertinya hiunya belum matang

mark : sepertinya ?!

mari kita lewati masakan ley yang masih mentah

* * *

hari kedelapan sop miso

seighart :kok keras ?

mari : itu obeng

jin : ini ?

mari : tang

zero : biar kutebak ini baut kan

mari : benar

masamune : kenapa bisa ada di sop ini ?

mari : tadi kecemplung

kita lewati masakan keras mari

* * *

hari kesembilan ayam bakar

ryan : awas ada ayam lepas

elesis : ronan cepat tangkap ayamnya !

ronan : (mengejar ayam sampai rumah rusak)

mark : dapat !

ronan : terima kasih mark

seighart : ya sudah ayo kita makan beres-beres nanti saja

* * *

hari terakhir ommeltte

ryan : kok dagingnya mentah

rin : lupa ku masak

seighart : (pingsan)

jin : ini sayur bukan ?

rin : iya itu seaweed basi

jin : (tepar)

akhirnya berakhirlah penderitaan mereka

* * *

chef : aku pulang ehhhh semua kemana ?

saat di ruang tamu chef kaget melihat semua chaser cowo pingsan

chef : ini kenapa ?

semua chaser cewe : kami buatin mereka masakan

chef : ohhhhh

* * *

grand12 : nah selesai

semua chaser cowo : OI AUTHOR GILA KENAPA KITA DISURUH MAKAN MAKANAN BERACUN

grand12 : yeh salahin chefnya dong dia pura-pura sakit

langsung semua chaser cowo ngelirik chef

chef : ehhehehehe

semua chaser cowo : SERANGGGGG !

chef pun digebukin sama mereka

grand12 : RNR please


	13. Chapter 11 medusa

grand12 : ketemu dengan saya lagi author terhits,tergokil,tergaje,terkenal(digebukin chaser)

semua chaser : dasar pembohong !

grand12 : (sebuah tanda marah muncul diatas author) author chop!

semua chaser : (tepar)

mark : ternyata author bisa marah ya

liz : semua orang pasti bisa

grand12 : apa loh !

semua OC : enggak kenapa-kenapa

grand12 : (menatap semua OC ) okeeee disclaimer

disclaimer : gc bukan milik grand12 tapi milik megaxus dan KOG

* * *

** KM office**

**13.00**

KM : dengar aku ada misi untuk kalian semua

rufus : apa itu ?

KM : dengar aku ingin kalian pergi ke desa di dekat the whispering wood

rin : kenapa ?

KM : katanya ada sebuah golem yang berkelana liar dan mengahcurkan dikit demi sedikit desa itu

arme : sebenar nya itu desa apa ?

KM : sebenar nya itu sebuah desa yang makmur dan semua orangnya memakai sebuah golem

jin : terus bagaimana ada golem yang liar ?

KM : itu belum diketahui

asin : baiklah kalau begitu

* * *

**at the village of golem (bikin aja begitu)**

**16.00**

masamune : ahhh jadi ini tempatnya

ryan : aku akan coba berbicara pada sang treant penjaga hutan

asin : aku coba

seighart : aku akan tunggu di hotel

amy : coba lihat bazaar disitu yuk

liz : ayo

patty : aku mau keliling ahh

orang 1 : lari golem liar itu ada disitu

elesis : apa !

* * *

**tkp (saya susah memirkirkan nama)**

elesis : ehhh kemana golemnya ?

seighart : takut kali sama muka jengkol kamu

lass : sudah tenang dulu

mark : haiyaaa sepertinya dia sudah kabur

asin : aneh kok larinya cepat

rin : iya ya

? : hey kalian mencari golem tadi

lass : iya benar

? : ikuti aku

rufus : batinnya ( aneh orang ini sepertinya mamiliki aura gelap yang sangat kuat)

? : nah sampai disini dulu

elesis : kenapa ?

tiba-tiba muncul seorang golem bermuka freddy dan membawa gergaji lagi (ihhh serem gua aja ketakutan)

seighart : awas !

amy : AIIIIIIIII serem banget mukanya

? : hehehehe gorem ketemu lagi (melompat ke punggung golem) sekarang serang mereka

rufus : sial ternyata aku benar

? : hehe perkenalkan namaku gilton sekarang mati kalian

justice : tempest slash

elesis : chaos savior

yukari : water prison

tapi semuanya tidak berhasil

rufus : (berlari mendekati golem) make it rain

gilton : percuma ( gergaji mau memukul rufus)

rufus : gawat (menahan dengan nether blade

ditengah golem muncul banyak ular

amy :ahhhh ular

asin : sesuatu sedang terjadi disana

jin : cepat hentikan

liz : kamu terlalu gampang bicara

masamune : terlalu lambat kita telat

mencel seorang gadis berpakaian hitam

? : ahhhh senang bisa kembali

mark : medusa ?!

medusa : sialan kamu mark kemana pun aku pergi pasti bertemu kamu

mark : kau takkan kabur lagi

medusa : tapi sayang kamu tak bisa mengjarku gilton ayo

gilton : baik gorem atasi mereka

golem itu mengangguk setelah medusa dan gilton sudah jauh

masamune : HAAAAAAAAA MATI SAJA KAU (buset masamune marah tingkat dewa) ATORAGON

seketika muncul 5 pedang di masamune dan pedang nya jadi panjang

seketika golem itu terpecah belah

seighart : akhirnya

arme : mark apa kau kenal penyihir tadi

mark : entar aku jelaskan

patty : okeeeeee ayo kita pulang

**TBC**

* * *

seighart : ehhhh kepala ku pusing

grand12 : author chop !

seighart : (tepar lagi)

liz : serem sekaliiiiii

patty : RNR yah


	14. Chapter 12 mark past

grand12 : (sedang murung di pojokan)

seighart : tumben author diam

masamune : ya iyalah diakan lag-

grand12 : author chop !

masamune : (tepar)

seighart : (sweatdropped)

grand12 : oke disclaimer

disclaimer : grandchase bukan milik grand12 tapi milik KOG dan megaxus

notice : sebagian cerita lalu agak salah tapi karena sudah keburu kehapus filenya jadi tak bisa diganti cuma ada satu yaitu pada saat terakhir dialog arme aku ganti jadi liz

* * *

**middle of the forest**

**18.00**

sebuah kereta kuda menunggu di tengah hutan

? : nyonya medusa kereta sudah siap

medusa : bagus sekali talin elfbane

talin : terima kasih nyonya

gilton : hei apakah kereta ini agak sempit (menedang atap kereta) nah sekarang lebih lega

talin : akan kuurusi kamu nanti

* * *

**grandchase mansion **

**22.00**

liz : hey mark

mark : kau ingin membahas tentang kemarin ya

liz : iya

mark : sebenarnya medusa yang sudah membunuh keluargaku

* * *

**flashback**

mark : huh ! masa aku disuruh pergi ke pasar berat lagi bawaannya

usaki (kakak mark) : sudahlah

mark : tapi ini berat sekali

usaki : ya sudah aku bantu

mark : terima kasih

* * *

**kirsten mansion**

mark : kenapa ini ? (melihat tumpukan mayat)

medusa : ahhh sepertinya yang lain sudah datang

gilton : mari kita bunuh mereka

usaki : mark cepat lari

mark : tapii

usaki : jangan banyak cing cong cepat lari

mark : tapi

usaki : cepat datanglah ragnarok

seekor naga muncul(note : usaki seorang dragon knight)

usaki : cepat bawa dia ke tepat aman

ragnarok : (mengangguk)

mark : hei ! lepaskan aku (kerah bajunya digigit ragnarok dan terbang)

usaki : bagus sekarang ayo kita mulai

gilton : hahahaha kau hanya menunda waktu

* * *

**dari jauh**

**duar!**

mark : kakak !

yang ternyata ledakan berasal dari mansion

mark : tidaaaaaaaaaak !

**end of flash back**

* * *

**grandchase mansion**

liz : ohhhh jadi begitu

mark : sejak itu aku terus memburu dia tapi tak ketemu baru tadi aku bertemu dia tapi saat aku melihatnya lagi aku akan balas dendam

rin : oiiii yang diluar makanan sudah siap

liz : ya sudah ayo kita masuk

mark : medusa ingat aku akan balas dendam batinnya

* * *

**sementara itu **

**kobraphobia**

orang bertopeng ular (banyak) : hidup ratu medusa hidup ratu medusa untuk kebangkitannya

medusa : talin bagaimana keadaannya ?

talin : baik sekali nyonya medusa

gilton : ehhhh kakek tua mana alat perangku ?

talin : hmph ini!

gilton : hehe dengan ini aku akan memusnahkan mereka semua (tertawa besar)

* * *

grand12 : nah selesai

patty : wahhhh masa lalu mark jelek sekali yah

mark : APA LU BILANG ?!

grand12 : author chop !

mark : (pingsan)

liz : sepertinya kau memukulnya

grand12 : terus bentar lagi romance deh

liz : ehhhhh ?!

grand12 : author chop !

liz : (Pingsan)

patty : RNR please


	15. Chapter 13 kaze,aze return

grand12 : halo lagi ehhh semua kemana ?!

semua oc plus mari,rufus dan asin : pada pergi libur

grand12 " UAPAAAAA ?! bentar

grand12 membuka sebuah portal (readers : ehhh sejak kapan author bisa buka portal/grand12 : tadi/reader : (sweatdrop)

**bag,big,treng(?),tra la la (?),bag,bug**

liz : kayaknya author marah besar

masamune : sudah mulai saja

disclaimer : gc bukan milik grand12 tapi milik KOG dan megaxus

notice : cara cerita akan berubah

* * *

**kaze,aze castle **

**18.00**

'sekarang bagaimana' tanya kamiki 'hmmmm aku juga tak tahu karena kaze,aze mati' jawab free

**brakkkk** !** (suara pintu terdobrak)**

'gawattttttt' teriak alice kaya banci lari dari polisi (ditembak alice)

'sepertinya para chaser sudah menemukan kita !" bilang mifune "tenang saja ini aku" jawab seorang gadis berambut ungu curly

"siapa kau ?" tanya alice "ini aku kaze,aze"jawabnya "oh~~~~~~~~" bilang alice

"hah kenapa kamu bisa selamat ? " tanya kamiki

"aku berhasil mengeluarkan jiwaku saat detik terakhir aku mati dan memindahkan nya ke seorang gadis" jawab kaze,aze "wow kamu bisa begitu aku baru tahu " balas kamiki

"sekarang to the point (kok jadi inggris ?)" kata kaze,aze "apa rencana nya ? " tanya alice

"kita akan menemui medusa " jawab kaze,aze " bukannya kamu dengan dia bermusuhan ?" tanya mifune

"tenang saja kalian akan melindungi ku kalau ada yang salah besok pertemuannya jam di forsaken barrow " jawab kaze,aze

* * *

**keesokan harinya**

**forsaken barrow**

**08.30**

"oke semuanya siap ? " tanya kaze,aze "siap !" teriak alice

"shhhhhh jangan gede-gede" bisik free " itu mereka datang" kata mifune

sebuah kereta kuda berlambang ular datang

"itu dia " bilang kamiki yang ada di sebelah kaze,aze

"halo kaze,aze" bilang medusa dengan nada sinis "halo juga medusa" balas kaze,aze dengan tenang

"aku ingat saat itu saat kau menjebak ku sehingga aku mati" bilang medusa

"tapi itu kan dulu saat aku masih menjadi penasihat ratu serdin" bilang kaze,aze santai

"tapi itu tak bisa termaafkan jadi matilah kau sekarang"teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ular illusi

"dark anmon keluarlah" teriak kamiki yang langsung muncul 4 dark anmon tapi ualrnya langsung memakan 4 dark anmon tadi

"squire volt sword" teriak mifune

"cepat ayo kita lari" teriak alice dan mereka hilang

"sial awas kamu kaze,aze akan kuburu kamu walaupun sampai ujung dunia" batin medusa dan dia pun menaiki kereta kudanya dan menghilang

* * *

**meriage desert**

**15.00**

"huffff hufff aduhhh aku nyasar dari para holy knight lain. air aku saja habis" jawab seorang gadis berambut hijau dan mebawa sebuah palu dan pelindung putih

"huff huff apa itu malaikat bukan itu seseorang tapi tenaga ku sudah hab- (pingsan) " kata gadis itu

"hei apa itu ? sepertinya itu seseorang" bilang elesis

"hei kau benar cepat ayo bantu dia " perintah lire

* * *

lass : aduh gila punggung aku sakit semua digebukin author gila

grand12 : apa loh ?!

lass : e-enggak

mark : RNR please

patty : nah author lagi seneng nih maka itu dia akan kasih quiz bagi siapa yang bisa menjawabnya akan masuk fic ini untuk sementaraaa nah ini quiz nya :

siapakah gadis yang ada di cerita itu ?

hint : gadis yang barusan bukan punya ku tapi milik KOG dan megaxus

sayonara _


	16. hiatus sampai remake

grand12 : halooo semua reader grand12 disini dan membawa berita buruk bahwa cerita ini akan saya hiatuskan karena aku merasa cerita ini kurang bagus maka itu aku akan membuat remakenya tapi ini akan memakan waktu jadi sabarlah semua reader sampai remake nya keluar

terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca


End file.
